


Let It Snow

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Dom Pidge | Katie Holt, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Squirting, Sub Allura, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Pidge enjoys an early Christmas present.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best representation of bondage practices, since you should never leave a partner alone and restrained, though in this case Allura has an easy way to free herself if anything happens. The fic is realistic enough, otherwise.

"Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh..."

Pidge looked over their shoulder, still singing along to the radio as they backed into the driveway. Both they and Allura had been surprised to wake up to six inches of snow on the ground, just ten days shy of Christmas; according to the weatherman, an unexpected cold front had swept in overnight. Of course, that meant Pidge needed to make an emergency store trip for cookies, egg nog, and cocoa. They'd had other plans, originally - but nothing that couldn't be worked around it.

Still singing under their breath, Pidge parked and grabbed the grocery bags from the passenger seat before getting out of the car, making their way to the house as more large, fluffy flakes drifted down from the evening sky.

Pidge let out a long sigh as soon as they closed the door behind them. In here, it was toasty warm - they could hear the fire crackling in the living room, popping with warmth. After shaking off the worst of the snow and hanging up their coat, they carried the bags into the kitchen. 

They set the bags down on the counter, and walked over to the other side of the room, peeking through the entryway into the living room. "How you doing, hun? Holding up alright?"

In her position kneeling in front of the fireplace, Allura's soft brown skin glowed with golden light, broken only by lengths of red ribbon that crisscrossed her body, tying her hands to her ankles and forming elaborate patterns across her torso. The ribbons weren't completely knotted, since that wouldn't be safe - there was a loose string dangling right between Allura's hands that would collapse the whole arrangement with a slight tug. But the real fun of a present, Pidge had always thought, was getting to unwrap it themselves.

Pidge crossed the room in a few strides, crouching down on the carpet beside Allura. She didn't move, but her eyes followed Pidge, wide with need, and though she couldn't exactly speak with the ball gag in her mouth, the look she gave them said plenty.

"I bet you're getting a little pent-up, sitting there for so long," Pidge said. They looked Allura up and down unashamedly, admiring how beautiful her athletic form was in the firelight. "Do you need to stand up, stretch?"

Allura gave a tiny shake of her head.

"That's good. Now, let me see..." Pidge nudged Allura's thigh, and she spread her legs obediently, moving carefully so as not to disturb the ribbons. This close, Pidge could hear the faint buzz of the vibrator. Leaning closer, they reached down to feel the soft, downy folds, carefully avoiding Allura's clit as they located the base of the vibrator where it was buried deep inside. Their hand came away dripping wet. 

"Oh, very nice." Pidge met Allura's gaze, and without breaking eye contact, brought their fingers to their mouth and licked them clean, enjoying the fresh, slightly sour taste. The whimpering sound Allura made was audible even through the gag.

Pidge gave her a sympathetic look, taking Allura's chin with their other hand and kissing her right on the strap of the gag, where the corner of her mouth would be otherwise. "Hey, don't worry. You'll get your treat soon enough." 

Brushing off their knees, Pidge stood up and headed back to the kitchen, stopping to give their hands a quick wash in the sink before they went back to the groceries. Allura had been very good for them, staying in position so patiently and keeping her vibrator in. For some people, that would have been enough stimulation to make them come, but Pidge knew Allura's body better than anyone's but their own; Allura had been left on the edge for quite a while. She deserved a reward, and a good one. 

When Pidge entered the room a few minutes later, Allura didn't do anything so obvious as buck or twitch, but she straightened nonetheless, and Pidge could practically taste her anticipation. They set down the snack and glass of water they had brought in on a side table, then knelt down directly behind Allura. "Still feeling alright?”

Allura nodded jerkily. Pidge smoothed a hand down her arm before leaning forward, pressing them back-to-stomach so they could prop their chin up on Allura’s shoulder. She really did look beautiful like this - Pidge couldn’t get enough of how the position highlighted Allura’s athletic frame, or the silky/soft texture of the ribbons on her skin.

With a soft groan, Pidge slid their hands around Allura’s chest until they brushed the underside of her breasts. They cupped both of them in their hands, pushed forward by the tightness of the ribbons, and gave them a squeeze. They turned their attention to Allura’s nipples, drawing light circles around them with their nails, teasing them until they grew hard. Then they flicked them hard, smiling at the muted sound of Allura's squeal.

“It’s a shame I didn’t get to play with you more before I left,” Pidge said regretfully. They slid their hands down Allura’s stomach and onto her thighs. One stayed there, braced, while the other dipped into the wetness between her legs. The slightest brush against her clit made Allura tremble. 

"Dying for it, aren't you?" 

Allura whined. Pidge smoothed a thumb over the hood of her clit, nice and slow. “That’s what I thought.” They slid their other hand back, palm smoothing over Allura’s ass and further underneath, until their fingers found smooth plastic. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want.”

The way Allura jolted when Pidge took hold of the vibrator and thrust it up sharply was incredibly satisfying, and so Pidge did it again, angling it forward to stroke against Allura’s inner walls. In between, they played with Allura’s clit, one firm stoke for each thrust. Allura swayed between the two points of stimulation, tossing her head, strands of hair escaping from her carefully pinned bun.

“Just relax and enjoy, This is your reward - no more waiting,” Pidge murmured. The buzz of the vibrator was driving their fingers numb, but they didn’t stop. They angled it carefully, still thrusting, until Allura’s moans told them that it was rubbing right up against her G-spot. Then Pidge pushed it in as far as it could go, so only the base was outside. They turned their attention entirely on Allura’s clit, rubbing it hard and pinching lightly in between every few circles. “Do it, sweetheart, you’ve been so good for me."

Allura shuddered, and a sharp, wordless sound escaped from behind her gag. Pidge rubbed harder, recognizing the signs, and their hand grew soaked as Allura continued to quiver, swaying in her stance.

“That’s it,” Pidge murmured against Allura’s skin. They kissed her shoulder, up the line of her neck. “That’s it, good girl, come apart for me…”

At last, Allura stilled, her chest heaving. Her cheeks were flushed dark, ringlets of white hair stuck to her temple with sweat. Still she turned back to look at Pidge with half-lidded eyes. Pidge stroked her side. “I’m going to take the vibe out, and then the gag. Is that okay?”

After a fraction of a second, Allura nodded. Pidge reached down further and grasped the vibrator’s base fully, then slid it out in one smooth glide, switching it off and setting it to the side. They rose up on their heels, fiddling with the fastenings of the gag where it was bound at the back of Allura's head. The lock popped open with a quiet _snick_ , and as soon as Pidge lifted the gag away Allura took in a ragged breath, then let out a sigh of bone-deep satisfaction.

Pidge leaned up and pressed a kiss to Allura’s cheek. “There we go. You can talk if you want, now.”

Allura stirred, looking over her shoulder. “Are we finished…?”

"Nah," Pidge said. "You've been a really good girl for me."

“Mmm…”

“I’m going to give you a choice, hun. How do you want the rest of your reward? Do you want my mouth, or do you want me to go get something from the toy chest?”

Allura didn’t hesitate, her voice warm and easy. “Your mouth. Please.”

Pidge grinned. “As you wish.” They turned their attention to Allura’s bonds, loosening some of the knots along her back and legs. It took a few minutes to get Allura’s hands reoriented at her lower back, not bound to her ankles, and detach her feet altogether. When she was finished, Pidge guided Allura’s thighs apart, so that she was kneeling with her legs splayed. “Do you think you can hold this position long enough?”

Allura made a testing noise, and Pidge felt her thigh muscles flex under their hands. “Yes…I think so.”

“And you’ll use your safeword if it gets to be too much?”

“Yes.”

Satisfied, Pidge moved back, then got down onto their stomach and rolled over. It took a bit more work lying down, but Pidge scooted backwards, hands resting on Allura’s hips until they managed to wiggle between her legs.

The smell of Allura’s arousal was immediately apparent, tangy-sweet and clinging to her skin. Her pussy was also quite a sight: dark outer lips covered in short, soft hair, lightening to rosy pink near her core, and dripping with slick all over, especially after being pent up for so long. It looked mouth-watering. Pidge sighed in pleasure, knowing their breath puffed against heated, oversensitive skin.

“Pidge…” Allura moaned.

“What was that?”

“Pidge, _please_.”

Pidge chuckled, then took Allura by the hips, guiding her down until she was seated on their face. 

This was one thing Pidge would never get tired of. Allura’s thighs blocked out the world around them, muffling sound but filling their senses with Allura’s scent and taste, deliciously wet and warm. They moaned into the heat of her, just to hear Allura whimper, and then began to eat her out with long, languorous licks. There was something about the position that made Pidge feel strangely powerful - they could feel every last shake and tremble, every surge of wetness while Allura couldn’t do anything but push back against it, helpless even when Pidge was underneath her. 

When Pidge couldn’t taste anything but sour-sweetness on their tongue, they moved upwards, teasing Allura’s clit with the tip of their tongue, feeling the pulse surging under blood-warm skin. They licked at her clit in a slow, hot swirl, and Allura’s thighs clenched around them. Another lick brought a drawn-out moan, as did the next, and the next. 

Pidge grabbed Allura’s ass, and began urging her to rock back and forth, so that her clit dragged against the flat of Pidge’s tongue. Once they were working at a rhythm, Pidge let one of their hands steal down towards their crotch. They could already feel how worked up they were from earlier, and it was hard to resist the urge to do more than just grind off on their fingers, but this was Allura’s reward, right now - not their turn.

Allura’s rutting was growing frantic now, limited as her movement was. Pidge grabbed at her hips to keep her still, and then pushed a finger into Allura’s hole. It was deliciously tight, throbbing with heat, and Allura squirmed as Pidge opened her up with short little thrusts.

“There we go,” Pidge murmured as Allura’s muscles clamped down on their finger, squeezing as they pumped it in and out. They tilted their head back. “How are you doing, babe?”

Their only answer was a frustrated groan and Allura’s hips rolling down desperately, looking for more. Pidge laughed, and slid another finger inside, knuckle-deep, moving them faster. Pidge’s fingers aren’t thick, but they know how to move them just the way Allura likes. With a little effort they managed to get their mouth back on her too, lapping and sucking at her folds before sealing their mouth over Allura’s clit. 

A third finger made Allura cry out as Pidge shoved in deeper, harder, abusing Allura’s sweet part as they keep sucking her clit. Pidge blinked as Allura suddenly rose off their face - not more than a few inches, with the ribbons still in place - but they kept pumping her fingers in and out, crooking them so that the tips were dragging just _so_ -

“Oh, god!” Allura cried out, and Pidge kept at it as another gush of warmth engulfed their hand - no, not a gush, a _deluge_. They watched, open-mouthed, as spurts of clear liquid splattered on their shirt and neck, splashing drops on her already-soaked face. Allura trembled above her, eyes squeezed shut as her mouth opened wide in a silent scream. She kept holding herself up as the squirts faltered, then stopped, legs shaking. Pidge withdrew their soaked fingers very carefully. Wetness was rolling down their wrist and arm, and they absentmindedly licked their lips, still a little shocked. They’d definitely have to wash off as soon as soon as Allura was untied. 

As quickly and carefully as they could, Pidge slid themselves out from under Allura, then sat up. Allura shuddered before collapsing back onto her heels. Pidge hurried to get behind her, urging Allura to lean back against them while their fingers worked to undo the knots of her bondage, letting the scarlet ribbons fall to the floor in a silky pile. 

“I’m not one to talk, but that certainly _looked_ like a good reward,” Pidge teased. They bent down and untied the bonds keeping Allura’s ankles locked to her thighs. “We’ll definitely need to get you hydrated now.” 

Allura let out a shaky laugh as she looked back at Pidge. She winced, taking in Pidge’s stained shirt and sticky face. “I’m sorry, I really had no idea…” 

“You definitely don’t need to apologize for that,” Pidge said, shaking their head fervently. “That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.” 

Allura smiled shakily. “Was it?” 

“God, yes.” Pidge slipped an arm around Allura, supporting her as she rose from her kneeling position, until she was standing fully upright. “Feeling good?” 

“Yes, I think so.” Allura cautiously extended her legs one at a time, biting her lip as she undoubtably started to feel some of the resulting aches. “I might do some stretches before getting into bed, though. I’ll probably be feeling this in the morning.” 

Pidge helped her the few feet over to the couch - already covered with a towel in preparation. Allura reclined there while Pidge headed to the kitchen, in search of washcloths, soap, and warm water. 

When they returned, scrubbed clean and their shirt changed for a hoodie that had been hanging on the coat rack, Allura was already helping herself to the water and plate of apple slices Pidge had brought out earlier. Pidge sat down next to her on the couch, and Allura scooted closer immediately, letting Pidge wrap their arm around her shoulders. “Y’know, I was thinking…" 

Allura perked up with interest. “Thinking what?” 

“Well, while I was at the store I noticed that they were having a sale on body oil, and before I left I grabbed a few bottles, since we were getting low.” Pidge took the used cloth from Allura and deposited it in their lap before handing her a new one. "I can put some more towels down on the bed and give you a massage, if you’re interested.” 

The look of relieved gratitude on Allura’s face said more than enough, and Pidge snickered, grinning happily. “Thought I’d pop in a batch of cookies afterwards too, make some hot chocolate. How does that sound?” 

Allura let out a blissful sigh, and leaned down to kiss the top of Pidge’s head, her smiling face lit up gold by the firelight. “That sounds absolutely perfect.” 


End file.
